A Goblin Party
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Sarah's throwing a party for Halloween. Will a certain someone show up this year? S/J
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The author of this story does not claim any ownership to the film _Labyrinth_. The film is the property of the Jim Henson Company.

 **Part I**

Everything was set. The food was sat out on the long table against the wall. The punch was chilling in the refrigerator, waiting to be put out later. The front room of her tiny little apartment was decorated and ready to go, but there was a problem. A very big problem. Sarah Williams was throwing a Halloween party and didn't have a costume.

Well, she did, but she wasn't sure if it was the right one. After all this wasn't an ordinary party for ordinary people. Oh, no. It was a party for goblins and some other mystical creatures. Her friends. Well, most were semi-friends. She just invited the others, so she wouldn't have problems later. Sarah really didn't want them messing with anything. She still studded thinking about what did to her poor car. That had been a truly painful experience to be sure.

Sighing, Sarah walked into her tiny bedroom. It was a good costume by normal standards, but could it past the goblins? Oh, who was she kidding? More than likely the goblins wouldn't even notice it. Most were coming for the food anyway.

She worried because a certain someone might actually show up. After all he had to wonder where his subjects disappeared to all the time.

Of course, he might not care at all. She'd been careful over the years not to ask too many questions about the Goblin King. After all she wasn't sure what his intent would be if they met again, and yet here she was worrying over what he would think of her Halloween costume.

Shaking her head, Sarah looked at her alarm clock. She didn't have much time. So it seemed what was on the bed would be it. Quickly she changed and began to do her make up. At least, that she could have some fun. Well a little.

Soon she was ready and waiting for her guests to arrive.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Where were the cretins? True it was All Hollow's Eve, but they had been missing for days. They were planning something, and when the goblins planned anything it would end in disaster, as all of their plans did.

The Goblins King glanced around his almost empty throne room. A few goblins slept on the floor and against the walls. A single chicken strutted across the floor. This was not a good sign. He could not allow them to proceed.

Rising from his throne, he quickly conjured a crystal orb into his hand. As he peered into its depths, the King frowned. His subjects were in some mortal dwelling. It was clearly decorated to celebrate that idiotic mortal holiday. Some of the old magic was still there, but it was still fading. It was being consumed by candy and those horror movies.

He felt a slight chill run down his back. To think Samhain had become a child's play thing. Shaking his head slightly, he tossed the crystal into the air. The King walked over to the large opened alcove. As he neared the alcove, the King transformed into a white barn owl, which then flew out into the sky.

XOXOXOXOXOX

The party seemed to be going well. So far there hadn't been any real damage done. Everyone seemed to be on their best behavior. She'd only had to break up one fight. Of course, it had only been thirty minutes, and the party still had hours to go.

Hoggle was watching over a group of Brownies that were eyeing her bookcase. No doubt they were fighting the urge to start taking her books and make pathways throughout the apartment. She had to ask them not to, after she had tripped the last time.

Sir Didymus was no doubt telling the group of knight one of his many stories. Sarah gave a slight nod a she walked past him to the kitchen. Ludo was just standing in a corner trying not to take too much room.

As she walked into her kitchen, Sarah tried not to cringe. Besides the treats she had made one of the goblin cooks had arrived with some of the goblins' favorites. Most were covered in thick gravy. She had no idea what was under most of the gravy. So of course, she had politely refused to have any.

"Lady, where's your coffee?"

"Not again. I told you no more coffee. It took me days to clean up after the last time."

The little goblin frowned, " but, Lady, I have a new recipe."

"No."

Sighing, the goblin returned to stirring his pot of gravy.

Sarah pulled another tray of cookies off the counter. At least, they were acting civilized. No one was grabbing the food all at once or guzzling down the punch. Of course, that could change especially if someone had disobeyed her and brought that ale they loved.

Sighing, she carried the new tray into the living/dinning room. Placing the tray on the table, Sarah turned as a goblin screamed.

"Ah, the King's outside!?"

XOXOXOXOXOX

Stupid goblin. Well, now everyone knew he was sitting on the railing of the balcony. He still was surprised at where he had ended up.

His subjects were at her home. Sarah's home. She was the one throwing the party. A party to celebrate what exactly? Could she truly be celebrating the holiday? It was months after the anniversary of her run.

Most of his subjects were moving away from the glass doors. Had they thought he truly would never find out where they had all ran off to?

Suddenly, the glass door opened.

"Welcome, Your Majesty. Why don't you come in and join the party?"

He tilted his head slightly. Why was she hiding? She was using the drapery to hide behind. Was she afraid of him? No, that couldn't be the answer. She wouldn't had invited him inside.

Hopping off the railing, he flapped his wings causing him to glide into the room. Once he was inside, the glass door slide shut behind him. He glanced around the room, but he still could not see her.

Turning his head slightly at the sound of fabric moving, he frowned inside his owl body. Where was she? How was she able to stay so hidden?

XOXOXOXOXOX

Sarah stood in the shadows beside her sliding glass door. The drapes were now closed since she wasn't planning on anyone else arriving. She watch as he looked around the room no doubt looking for her.

Around her the Creatures of the Labyrinth began talking and eating again. She would soon have to leave the shadows to get more food. Would she be ready to face him? Well, she had no choice now.

The owl's head continued moving side to side for a few more moments before it stopped. Then it began to glow. After a few moments, in its place stood the Goblin King. He still stood with his back to her.

Hoggle caught her eye. He was slightly waving his handing, clearly hoping not to catch the King's attention. Sarah shook her head as someone turned up the music.

The King began walking towards the opening that lead to the Kitchen. Slowly Sarah moved away from the door and began making her way towards her room. There was no way she was staying in her costume with him there. She reached the door to her room just as he reached the opening.

Sarah was fairly sure that she had never opened and shut a door so fast before. So here she stood with her back against her door. Locking the door she moved towards her closet. After slipping out of her current costume, Sarah began moving her small collection of costumes.

What to wear? As she moved one of the plastic covered outfits, it hit her. Why exactly was she changing? She glanced at the costume tossed on her bed. Would he recognize it if he had ever seen it? More than likely yes.

Sarah pushed the costumes one by one along the metal pole in the closet. She needed something good, which all of them were, but something not too eye catching. Finally, she got to the final costume in her closet. Out of everything, it would be the best one.

Quickly, glancing at the door, she pulled it out and removed it from the garment bag.

She gently placed it on her bed after removing the hanger. As quickly as she could, Sarah put on her new costume. Then she fixed her hair and changed what jewelery seemed appropriate to charge. Taking a quick glance in the mirror leaning against the wall, Sarah nodded.

Now she felt ready enough to actually face him again. Walking over to the door, Sarah took a deep. As she placed her hand on the door knob, she took one last look around her room. Finally she turned the knob and opened the door.

"So this is where you went to hide, is it? Hello, Sarah."

* * *

For my loyal readers: If you haven't read my blog lately than you don't know. The retail store I work at is closin. So I don't have much free time. I am trying to write when I can. I can't promise timely updates at the moment.

Reviews are welcomed. Thanks for any given.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

Did she really believe he hadn't noticed her almost running to this room? Of course, it had been out of the corner of his eye, but he had seen her. Had she actually entered the room to change? There had been nothing wrong with the, he assumed, costume. It had looked lovely on her.

Standing with a hand on either side of the door, he did his best not to look too intimidating. Now was not the time to frighten her.

With her hand still on the door, Sarah looked up at him.

"Hello, Your Majesty."

Giving a slight nod, he lowered his arms, removing his hands off the trim, "care to explain what exactly was going on when I arrived?"

Sarah furrowed her brows slightly. She then glanced behind him, before looking back at him.

"Where did everyone go?"

He gave her a slight smile, "I sent them back to the Labyrinth."

She frowned, "why would you do that? The party isn't over yet."

Crossing his arms over his chest, he smirked at her, "really? They were here without my knowledge. Being their king, I can punish them as I see fit."

Sarah smirked at him, "actually you were invited. You have been the last few years. You just didn't show up."

"I never received an invitation, Sarah. So how am I to attend or know where a fairly good number of my subjects have ran off to."

She frowned, "I gave it to Hoggle along with all the others. He even reported back that he had delivered all of them."

Now he frowned. The dwarf had come to the throne room a few weeks ago, but he had done or said something to offend his king. So he had sent him to the Bog. Had he been there to deliver the invitations to the party?

"You sent him to the Bog didn't you?"

Looking at Sarah, he sighed, "it seems I may have prevented him from finishing his deliveries."

"See you were invited. Not my fault he wasn't able to give it to you. Although, that doesn't explain the other years I sent one."

Had he sent the dwarf away at this time of year, every year? There was a very good chance he had. The dwarf after all brought up some painful memories.

"I might have been mistaken."

She went from semi-frightened to angry, "then don't go blaming others for your mistakes."

How dare she reprimand him? He was the Goblin King! She was just...

"Sorry, but I spent quite a bit of time making those invitations, "she hung her head slightly.

Sighing once more, he lowered his arms. Now she was upset, and it was because of him.

"No, forgive me, Sarah. I prevented the dwarf from finishing his errand."

She looked up at him, and he took a step back.

"Sarah, may I suggest we begin again. Seeing as this was all a misunderstanding."

Frowning, she moved her hand off the door, "what do mean exactly?"

"I am suggesting that you allow me a chance to repair the damage I've caused you."

She raised an eyebrow slightly, "you've already apologized. What more could you do, except to bring everyone back."

"I will in time, but first, I believe we need to talk." Jareth moved to one side, "please have a seat."

XOXOXOXOXOX

Sarah frowned. What was there to talk about? He had admitted he had made it so Hoggle hadn't been able to deliver him his invitations.

Pulling the door shut, Sarah walked out into the front room and towards the sofa. As she reached it, she turned back to face him, "why do I have this feeling I've done something?"

The King shook his head a he walked towards her, "no. You've not broken any laws in inviting us to your party, which I'm sure someone told you. This is about your run through my Labyrinth.'

Sarah sat down on the edge of the sofa, "I'm pretty sure I know what happened. I said what I said, ran through the damn thing, and won Toby back."

He stopped and stood in front of her, causing her to have to lift her head up to look at him. "There was more to it than that. I'm afraid." The Goblin King took a deep breath, "I had actually thought I would never tell you this."

"Tell me what? We didn't exactly chat the last time."

"No we didn't," he gave her a slight smile, "but I have to reveal that there were alternative motives in my making you run the Labyrinth. The truth is I could had refused to take Toby when you made your wish."

"So you took him for your own amusement!"

He shook his head, "no, I didn't." Glancing up, he sighed, "do you remember story you were telling Toby before you made your wish?"

Tilting her head slightly, she bit her bottom lip. What exactly had she said? A girl who felt used was watching the baby and had spoken some words. There had been more to it. Why had the goblins been listening to her not to mention the girl in the story? The answer came to her then. Because "what no one knew was this: the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her."

Sarah straightened her head and looked up at him, "it's not true."

The King lowered his head, "it's true, Sarah."

"I was fifteen! There's no way you fell in love me."

Sighing, he sat down beside her, "you think I haven't though about this. I actually fought it, Sarah."

Shaking her head, she turned slightly to face him, "you don't even know me."

He actually leaned back into the back of the sofa, "I know you better than you think."

Sarah glared at him, "what does that mean?"

"I don't really know how to explain it."

"Try me."

The Goblin King sighed, "do you believe in soul mates? That for every person there is someone meant for only them? Their other half?"

"I've heard about it, but if you know me as well as you say you do, then you would know that I say I do."

"Well, it's true. Twenty two years ago, I was sitting on my throne, bored out of my mind, when I felt something, like had awoken. I used my powers to discover what had caused the feeling. To my surprise, I was drawn to ...what are those place of healing in you world called again?"

"A hospital."

"Thank you," he nodded. "I arrived in a room with a young family. Your family."

"I still don't understand, Your Majesty."

He sighed, "Sarah, please call me Jareth." He reached for her hand, but Sarah pulled it away. "I knew the instant you were born. The very instant." The Goblin..no...Jareth took a deep breath, "you are my soul mate, Sarah."

Quickly standing up, she moved away from him. There was no way that was true. He had to be at least centuries older than her. Hell, she didn't even know what he was exactly. Was he human, goblin, or one of the Fae? She walked behind the sofa.

"How do you think I felt when I realized what had happened? I had been alone for centuries, not believing in the old tales. I wasn't exactly looking for you."

Glaring at him, Sarah turned to face the back the sofa, "what does that mean exactly?"

He turned around on the sofa to face her, "I wasn't exactly looking for my soul mate, Sarah. I never had much belief in the old tales about soul mates. Like you, I had not actually seen proof of it. It took time for me to actually believe what you are to me."

"What exactly were you expected me to do? Run into your arms or something?"

He turned on the sofa to face her, "I would have been surprised if you did after what I did. I wasn't exactly a gentleman when we first met."

Sarah frowned, "you were more polite than most of the guys I've met."

He gave a slight smile, "then may I suggest something?"

"What?"

"Would you be willing to allow me to court you?"

"Court me? You want to date me?"

He nodded, "yes."

Sarah almost laughed, "seriously?"

"It's not like you're seeing anyone at the moment, Sarah."

Frowning, Sarah moved towards him, " are you stalking me?"

"No, I don't really have to. You haven't been paying much attention to any of the boys trying to get your attention; have you, Sarah?"

"The soul mate thing?"

He nodded, "yes."

Sarah groaned, "okay, we can give it a try, but you have to bring everyone back to the party. There's still tons of food left."

"Very well," he conjured a crystal orb.

"You are staying, right?"

He gave her a smile, "of course, I had planned on staying. After all I have to make up for all of the party I've missed."

* * *

Sorry for not sending a pm to all those who left reviews. Thank you all for those and any more that you give.

Visit my blog for updates.

CL


End file.
